


Take a Penny, Leave a Penny

by AnonJ



Series: Deitale [5]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Deitale, Gen, The Seraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Flowey had always done his best to call out the people who took hope and joy from the Seraph and never thought to give back.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Penny, Leave a Penny

There's Save Points all around him.

 

He's been in the Reset void before, but there's never been Save Points around him. It looks like the night sky, what little he remembers from...

 

What little he remembers.

 

Unlike the Reset void, _this_ void isn't completely black. There's faint color dancing about, a deep dark mixture that paints the non-existance, broken only by the save stars and the... figure in the distance...

 

No.

 

_It's not possible._

 

He _knows_  it's not, knows that the Seraph can only appear to _monsters_ , to monsters with _souls_  who have _fallen down_ , and yet...

 

"F- FLOWEY? IS- IS THAT REALLY YOU?"

 

Papyrus _(and it is_ **Papyrus** _who's speaking, not that idol the underground calls the Seraph)_ sounds just as vulnerable as Flowey feels.

 

Flowey _almost_ starts to sob, but catches himself.

 

_Papyrus had sounded so vulnerable._

 

Not like the underground's idealized version of the Seraph. But then, Papyrus would happily put on a mask to bring hope and joy to others.

 

_Who would ever feel the need to comfort a god?_

 

Flowey had always done his best to call out the people who took hope and joy from the Seraph and never thought to give back.

 

He swallows down tears, extends his vines, and pulls the glowing skeleton into a hug.

 

"There, there, it's alright, Papyrus!"

 

"I'm here now."

 

"You don't have to pretend anymore."

 

And the Seraph, the Beacon of Hope, the Harbinger of Joy, buries his face into the vines and cries.


End file.
